The Fate of a Fairytale
by nativedoll16
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester find themselves in a real fantasy story with the help of Bobby and Castiel. Can they alter the fate of one damsel in distress before the book ends without a happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

It was a late morning hour when Dean Winchester opened his eyes and inhaled the smells of the sweet coffee bought from the local gas station. Dean rose from the bug infested motel bed scratching his arms toward the ceiling with a loud yawn.

"I see someone had a good night sleep." Sam said looking unamused holding a cup of coffee in his hands.

"I guess you could say that." Dean said making his way toward the coffee pot and opening a bag of bread. When Dean turned around to walk toward the refrigerator he noticed Bobby sitting in his wheelchair across from the table.

"Oh, hey iron sides." Dean said smiling like he had just won the lottery.

"We don't have time for your wise cracks sleeping beauty something serious has happened." Bobby said without even cracking a smile.

"Bobby's right Dean we have a bizarre mission ahead of us." Sam said.

"You mean like the time I tried to get Cas laid." Dean said clearly not understanding the seriousness of the conversation.

"This is serious idiot. Now, I know that neither one of you are aware of an old fairytale called Realm." Bobby said placing a thick green and blue sequined book on the table.

"No, but I'm guessing Sammy here knows all about it." Dean said sitting down at the table.

"That's very funny Dean and actually I don't." Sam said looking annoyed.

"Like I said neither of you have read this before. The story was written by a depressed and suicidal man during the early 1800's. I don't know how this is possible but the story that he wrote about a princess named Zara has come to life. The tale Realm was officially 500 pages long, but now their only two hundred pages in the book."

"So you're saying that 300 hundred pages in the book have gone blank?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I know this sounds weird but apparently the last page shows that the Princess eventually gets kidnapped by one of the kingdom's loyal peasants." Bobby said.

"How is any of this possible?" Dean questioned.

"An alternate universe has become real." Castiel said appearing in the room.

"This may sound hard to believe but since Lucifer has brought hell on earth a new world has been discovered. The world located in the storybook is unaware of any corruption that we experience, like heaven the world of fantasy can be described as paradise. Castiel explained.

Dean listened intently with a confused look on face. "Wait a minute you want us to save a princess from a slave in a folk tale." Dean stated finally processing everything.

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean." Castiel said slowly like a programmed computer.

Dean laughed. "I am not becoming part some folk tale." Dean said getting up and grabbing the mayo from the fridge.

Castiel waved his hand in the air and Dean and Sam vanished from the room.

Dean and Sam flashed in a grass covered land with a forest of tall thin trees a few feet behind them. The sky was a blend of dark purple and grey with an enormous black fenced in castle in front of them.

Dean and Sam both looked down at their new attire. Dean wore a pair of brown trousers with an off white long sleeved shirt and brown buttoned jacket. Sam wore a pair of brown pants as well, with a pure white shirt and a dark brown vest. They both wore flat, handmade brown shoes.

"Dammit Cas." Dean spat with agitation showing on his face.

Zara's POV:

I glared out the foggy window in my room. I began writing down my endless list of thoughts that in a small journal, that was a gift from an old friend of mine. My room was the only place in the castle where I felt safe and content. Tomorrow, I am turning eighteen years old and nothing will ever be the same again. My name is Zara Fitin and I come from a land far, far away. My dear mother and father rule over a provincial kingdom that seems to be frozen in time. The legend of dungeons and dragons is my reality, and every day I step one foot outside of these castle walls my parents worry ceaselessly. I yearn for freedom and adventure, and if I become queen one day I will be trapped in this empty, lifeless kingdom forever. On the eve of tomorrow I will have to accept Prince Zander's hand in marriage since I will be considered as a young woman. I have known Zander practically since the day I was born and I hold him dear to my heart, but feel as if I need time to myself. The only joy I take in as being Princess is the privilege of participating in archery lessons. The King and Queen wanted me to be prepared to defend myself just in case I am abducted by the fire breathing dragon, and locked in a tower again. I moved away from the window and grabbed my red cloak that was laid out on my white bed sheets. I tied the red cloak on my neck and let it spread across my dark brown skin. I gracefully placed my long curled hair across my shoulders and brushed my hands across my velvet and black dress. The dress fell down all the way below my feet, and as an accessory I wore a ruby red amulet given to me by someone close to me. At the moment when I was about to walk in my room I heard a brief knock at the door.

"Please come in." I said and the door opened immediately.

"Lucain?" I said with shock painted on my face.

"Lucain it is you." I said running into his arms and embracing his presence.

Lucian held me in his arms tightly and for a second I lost my awareness of reality. I jumped out of his arms swiftly and smiled as I gazed into his eyes. Lucian had sapphire blue eyes with thick, dark coal colored hair. Lucian had the most flawless peach colored skin and possessive smile I have ever seen on a man. Lucian and I have been best friends ever since he was a young boy who agreed to work as a peasant around the castle. Our relationship has been strained recently since I am soon to wed Prince Zander.

"I never thought I would see you again my brave Princess." Lucian said spinning me around in circles.

"Well I am here now." I said and Lucian stopped spinning me. I laid my back against his upper torso as he wrapped him arm around my waist, and we remained like that for what felt like minutes.

"Yes you are." Lucian said placing his lips into my hair. Lucian rubbed his hand up my arm, and before I could blink twice I saw a white towel appear in front of my face.

Lucian pressed the towel against my nose and I tried to fight him off, but it was too late. My vision became blurry and right before I blacked out I heard Lucian whisper in my ear.

"You will be with me forever love." Lucian said and I passed out onto the cold floor.

**Authors Note: This is my first Supernatural fanfic and I have done very little proof reading. My sister and I just began watching the show and are currently watching season five. I never thought I would write a Supernatural fanfic so I hope this written ok. If you review, fav, or follow I will write more! Thanks for reading **


	2. Chapter 2

Sam POV:

Dean and I looked at the dark castles and shook our heads in unison wondering why Cas would trap us in a fairy tale. We walked up to the gate that was surrounded by at least ten guards.

"Who goes there?" One of the guards said pointing his spear.

"Um… my name is Samuel and this is Dick. I said trying to think of names that might have existed in a fairy tale during the 1800 time period. Dean looked at me like I was insane.

"Yes, we are here to serve the King and Queen." Dean said clearly not knowing how to speak to the guards.

"Very well," another one of the guards said after a long pause. It took four guards to open the gate of the castle and leads us down the path toward the castle's entrance. The castle was huge and spacious with a medieval style. Two of the guards lead us down a dark hall with torches lit on both sides of the hall. The hallway was long, and after a long while I noticed that the floor was made of stones. The guards stopped at a narrow door at the end of the hall.

"This is the only room left in the servant's quarters." The guard said watching Dean and I closely.

Dean nodded and I walked into the room that was lit by only two small candles. When the guards left Dean shut the door quietly.

"The only furniture that was given to servants is bunk beds." I said looking around the room.

"I got dibs on the bottom." Dean said running toward the bunk bed and lying across it.

"Now is not the time for sleep. I was looking through the book Realm and I saw that on the last page the peasant takes Zara to the forest." I said.

Dean looked like he was lost in thought. "What do you think we're up against?"

"If you mean by supernatural creature I am not sure, but whatever it is I know it is not a demon." I said sounding unsure.

"Well I have the colt just in case, but before we find a way to save the girl we got to sneak past Queen Patia and King Edward." Dean said putting emphasis on the last part.

"Not only do we have to sneak past the King and Queen, but the guards have the place surrounded. I thought hard for a minute. "I think I have plan."

Zara's POV:

My eyelids began to move at a rapid pace and I quickly realized that I was seeing in the dark. I lifted eyelids carefully and my vision gradually returned. I gazed up at the grey skies until I was fully conscious again. I looked around and noticed that I was laying on something I once heard my parents call a railroad track. My parents warned me to never go near a railroad track because I would be killed by an oncoming train. I panicked and attempted to sit up from the tracks, but my body would not move. I looked down and saw that my hands were tied together even though my feet and legs were perfectly fine. I struggled to move around on my back, but my body was paralyzed. I am unable to maneuver any muscle in my body, and I heard footsteps approaching somewhere from the forest. My heart began to pound in my chest uncontrollably.

"Greetings, love I hope I did not disturb you from your festivities." Lucian said bending down on one knee and staring at me upside down. "It's quite challenge is it not?" Lucian laughed.

Lucian leaned down closer to me. Lucian held his lips over mine and I could feel his breath warm my face. Lucian blew air lightly over my sealed lips, and blue and silver dust fell out of his mouth and onto my lips. My mouth opened immediately and finally I could speak.

"My parents will not stand for this, Lucian." I said attempting to move my head but I was frozen in place.

"There is nothing anyone can do once your entire family is dead. Your father swore that if anything ever happened to him I would become King, not Prince Zander. Once I kill you, I will kill your Prince and family, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Lucian said placing his foot beside my head.

I heard a loud noise ringing in my ear and I realized that it was a black steal train coming down the railroad tracks. The loud noise was almost deafening and I wanted to scream until my lungs burst.

"It looks like your time is running out, Princess." Lucian said grinning widely.

"I wouldn't speak too soon." A tall man with blond hair stated.

The man held a gun in his hands and I began to scream.

"Help! Help me please! I screamed.

Lucian laughed and vanished into thin air. Lucian appeared standing on a tree branch. He snapped his fingers and I was able to kick my legs and move my arms. The man with the blond hair shot the gun and Lucian disappeared again. He appeared right in front of the man with the dark hair and slammed him into a tree with a simple whisk of the hand. The man with the dark hair fell unconscious. Lucian walked toward the blond haired my man and the man aimed the gun directly at Lucian's heart. Lucian lifted his hand in the air swiftly causing the man's gun the fly onto the train tracks. Lucian made a concentrated face, and suddenly the gun was pointed towards my head on the tracks while the train came closer and closer.

"You see your little weapons will not work on me. Not with the extent of my power. I can take away all the souls of the royal family than I will become invincible, and I will have my seat on the throne." Lucian said grinning.

"What makes you so sure?" The blond haired man said.

Lucian walked dangerously closer to him. The blond haired man sneered and tried to strike Lucian in his jaw with his fist. Lucian vanished once again but this time he appeared behind the man. The train was now almost 10 feet away from me, and I am sure that I am practically deaf from the loud siren.

"How foolish are you, to think that you could take on a male sprite." Lucian spoke with an evil gleam in his eyes. Lucian lifted both of his hands about to conjure more magic.

Lucian eyes all of a sudden went wide and he began to bleed from the mouth profusely. Lucian's body began to tremble violently as more blood poured from his mouth. Lucian's body continued to tremble until he burst leaving nothing but sliver dust behind. After Lucian burst into dust I saw that the brown haired gentleman must have stabbed him from behind, after waking beside the tree. The train was approximately three feet away from me and just before it could sever my body, it vanished. The train tracks and the train vanished soon after Lucian died leaving me lying flat on the ground. I slowly stood from the ground and attempted to collect myself. The two gentlemen ran toward me and helped me remain steady on my feet.

"Sorry about that." The brown haired man said while the other man picked up the gun.

My name is Samuel and this is Dick. I wish we could have bee-

I raised my hand toward his face hoping to silence him.

"Save it." I spat feeling exhausted.

"You're lying." I said and both of them looked bewildered.

"I know who you are. You are Sam and the shorter one is Dean. You two are the Winchester brother's also known as supernatural hunters." I said as if it was obvious.

"How did you know that?" Dean asked looking at me as if I was mental.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk around them.

"You people really are simple minded." I stated.

"Simple minded." Sam said still appearing shocked.

"Yes, just because you are from a different realm does not mean I am ignorant to what goes on in your world. To people in your world my life is a fairy tale, but in my kingdom your lives are known as scary stories told to children before they go to bed. Nothing from your world is supposed to be real, but I have always known it was. Since you two fight supernatural creatures your stories are quite popular around the castle." I said crossing my arms.

"So to you we are just stories and to us your life is a folk tale." Dean said.

"Yes, now you are grasping it."I said.

"Well now that we understand each other, it's time to walk you home." Sam said grabbing my arm.

I snatched my arm away. "I am not going anywhere, especially not back to that god forsaken castle." I walked off away from both of them.

"I am going back to the real world with you, I have too." I said urgently.

"No, you have to go back to the castle, now come on." Dean said reaching for me.

"No! You will not take me back there. I was almost murdered by a sprite, and a few months ago a dragon almost burned me alive." I yelled. I was about to prepare myself to run.

"Zara is right she is not allowed to go home." Cas said appearing in the forest.

"I have been given orders that states the Princess must come back to the real world with us." Cas stated and Sam and Dean questioned Castiel's sanity.

"Fine," Dean said looking annoyed.

"See, I told you it is my fate." I said smiling triumphantly.

"I want to be a supernatural hunter like you two, I am tired of these ugly, rib crushing dresses. I want to have fun and go on life threatening adventures." I said feeling happy.

"Sure, not going to happen." Dean replied dryly.

"You know being with you three reminds me of a story my mother told me. I cannot seem to remember the name. I pondered. Oh! Now I remember a gathering of old men. I said cackling hysterically.

After I said that, Cas flashed us out of the forest and into the real world.

**Authors Note: I know that this was horrible, but like I said this is my first and probably last Supernatural fan fiction. I am not a super fan of supernatural but I do watch the show on Netflix. I did not work hard enough on this, but let me know what you think. I accept criticism. Favorite, follow, or review! ****.**


End file.
